


It's a tradition

by Chole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, decorations, the whole shebang, you're going to love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want a tree in his living room, but when John finally persuades him to help he seems to be full of surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a tradition

"John this is ridiculous. Why the hell do we need a tree in the middle of our living room." Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in a dressing gown, face distorted with a frown. 

"Because it's Christmas Sherlock and that's what people do at Christmas, so stop thinking and get your sulking ass over here and help me decorate it." John paused and looked up as he saw his partner had made no attempt to move.

"Think of it as an experiment, how long after Christmas can we still find the pine needles, those bloody things get everywhere." He didn't get a verbal response, just a scowl and the shuffling of feet. 

"It's going to be fun Sherlock, just smile a bit please." Again no verbal response was recieved, however he did feel two arms snake around his waist and a kiss on the neck.

"I can think of something more fun, and more experimental." Sherlock muttered in his ear, voice thick with suggestion. John swiftly unwrapped the arms and turned to face the dark haired man.

"I know exactly what you are trying to do and god help me it will not work, now stop being so bloody stubborn and help me." Arms were crossed over chest by both men as they glared at each other.

"Fine." Sherlock said completely deadpan.

"Right so you open that box of lights and I will start on the tinsel." John said as he threw a small box as the taller man.

They were about 1 hour in before John noticed how into it Sherlock was getting, making comments about the placement of ball balls and suggesting they put some lights up around the flat to add to the over all feel. He decided not to say anything but his face showed what he was thinking and when Sherlock caught his eye he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sherlock asked, a smiled spreading across his face.

"Nothing. I just love you." John responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my previous offer. We can finish the decorating later, I think we've earned a break." Sherlock said with a wink.

They did take a 'break' and they did finish the decorating and it was when they were laying on the sofa, Sherlock's head on Johns stomach that he realized that there was a small boxed under the tree, a suspiciously small box that hadn't been there an hour ago. 

"Sherlock."

" Hmm"

"What's under the tree." 

"My promise to you." He said with a smile and no other explanation.

 

 


End file.
